


could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets

by theeleventhfangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, domestic-ish??, i ship them so hard, nothing explicit just that they had it, rating for mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeleventhfangirl/pseuds/theeleventhfangirl
Summary: “I’m not short.”“Stop pouting.”“I’m not pouting!”Jace was pouting.





	could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them SO HARD and I got this idea weeks ago but didn't know how to finish it. still kind of awkward but here it is!! 
> 
> title from "Dancing With Our Hands Tied" by Taylor Swift (REPUTATION IS SO GOOD OH MY STARS)

“I’m not short.”

“Stop pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!”

Jace was pouting.

In the last couple of weeks, Jace had taken to walking Maia home after her shifts at the Hunter’s Moon. The first night, she stared at him with her eyebrows raised, before snapping, “Don’t think you’re about to get lucky, Shadowhunter.” 

Although it hadn’t been his plan, “getting lucky” had certainly been a perk of spending time with the bartender. And while – don’t get him wrong – the sex was good, he came back for her quick wit, her sharp tongue, for her spontaneity and bright smile. Sometimes, if it wasn’t too late, they’d go on a date. Tonight was no different, except that he had come over with Alec, who went to meet Magnus. When Maia slid out from behind the bar, Jace had given his brother a hug before sauntering over to her, resulting in him having the worst conversation of his life.

“You were on your _tiptoes!_ ” Maia is still laughing at him, two blocks from the bar.

“I’m not short, Alec is just freakishly tall! He’s like… he’s like a goddamn tree!”

“I bet Magnus appreciates that,” Maia was smirking now, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

“Oh god!” He didn’t think the conversation could get any worse, but as always, Maia was set on proving him wrong.

She threw her head back and laughed, the kind of laugh that screams of being carefree. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, hiding his embarrassment from her line of sight. They continued walking, Jace talking about Magnus’ insinuations every time he visited the Institute, and Maia impersonating a Seelie who had come in earlier in the day. 

Jace had been expecting to go to Maia’s place as they usually did, date nights typically consisting of one of them cooking with the other’s arms wrapped around them. Maia is pulling him into a little bookstore though, and he doesn’t know what they’re doing, but he knows that he’d follow her anywhere.

* * *

“Hey, what’d you and Maia do last night?”

“Book club.”

“Mmhm, haven’t heard that one before.”

“No – wait – that’s not what – Alec!”

**Author's Note:**

> sob about how jaia wasn't developed with me on [tumblr](http://www.storytellerandstorytold.tumblr.com)? (was the-eleventhfangirl, now storytellerandstorytold)


End file.
